The invention relates to an improvement in a side element of a drilling template for wells at sea.
From e.g., GB 2 285 274 (corresponding to Norwegian patent application no. 944545) it is known that a drilling template can be lowered from a platform at sea to a mooring device on the seabed by means of guidelines, which extend from the platform to the mooring device. To the sides of a central section of the drilling template there are hinged via hinge pins which are attached to the central section a number of side or wing elements which can be tilted from a first position, wherein they extend vertically upwards from the hinge axis to a second position or operating position, wherein they extend horizontally outwards from the central section. In the first or upwardly tilted position the drilling template""s diameter measured in a horizontal plane is minimal, thus enabling the drilling template to be lowered through a moon pool of the platform. When the drilling template has been installed on the seabed, the side elements can be tilted down to the operating position. Each side element carries equipment for a specific purpose. If equipment is required for another purpose when using a side element, the side element can be removed by unhooking it from its hinge pin. The side element can then be raised to the platform, by guiding it by the guidelines, whereupon another side element can be lowered to the drilling template and hooked on to the hinge pin.
When using a drilling template which is arranged to be lowered to the mooring device without the use of guidelines, as described in applications submitted simultaneously with this application, however, it may be difficult to hook on the side element since there is little room between other pieces of equipment on the drilling template and the hooks which have to be attached to the hinge pin are small.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a device of the above-mentioned type which is not encumbered with the above-mentioned disadvantages.